


Дело пяти минут

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: Две чёртовы недели в разлуке – и Тарьяй теряет рассудок настолько, что сам ищет встречи. Боже, он такой идиот. Дурнее только Хенке с его маниакальной способностью всё усложнять.





	

Тарьяй проскальзывает с чёрного входа, натянув капюшон толстовки едва ли не до кончика носа, коротко кивает курящему у порога официанту и ускоряет шаг, безошибочно сворачивая в нужный коридор. С потолка льётся тусклый свет, из-за дверей доносятся голоса сотрудников, но Тарьяй скрывается в комнате отдыха прежде, чем столкнётся с кем-нибудь ещё. Его тут, конечно, каждая собака знает, но это не значит, что нужно светиться нарочно. Хенке и так светится за двоих, только и успевай за ним разгребать.

К слову о Хенке. В комнате душно, и Тарьяй, первым делом стянув накинутое поверх толстовки пальто, набирает ему сообщение. Набирает – и отсчитывает секунды, с каким-то совершенно идиотским предвкушением пялясь на дверь. Две чёртовы недели в разлуке – и Тарьяй теряет рассудок настолько, что сам ищет встречи. Боже, он такой идиот. Дурнее только Хенке с его маниакальной способностью всё усложнять.

Тарьяй досчитывает до шести, когда дверь распахивается, и Хенке кидается на него с порога – горячей ладонью обхватывает за шею, оставляя на коже пылающее клеймо, и целует так, что нахуй, просто нахуй все эти меры предосторожности. Тарьяй задыхается, тянет его на себя, цепляя за плечи, за скользкую ткань свитера, тянет к дивану, и чёрт, дверь не закрыта до конца, он видит полоску света на полу! Но Хенке пробирается второй рукой под толстовку, ведёт пальцами вверх по спине, по линии позвоночника и вжимает ладонь меж лопаток, и блять, нахуй дверь, им срочно нужен диван.

— Хенке!.. — доносится из коридора, и Тарьяй чувствует, как оседает на губах его разочарованный стон, а сам Хенке прислоняется лбом к его лбу и выглядит так несчастно – ну просто маленький щенок, которому навалили полную миску еды, дали попробовать чуть-чуть, а потом всё отобрали. Тарьяй не выдерживает и смеётся, целует его снова, но уже спокойнее, без слов обещая продолжение, когда он разберётся со своими супер-важными делами.

— Я на пять минут, — обречённо говорит Хенке и неохотно отстраняется, и спине без его ладони становится холодно несмотря на ткань толстовки.

— Иди уже, — фыркает Тарьяй и, достав телефон из кармана, отступает к дивану, небрежно падает на него, почувствовав опору под коленями, и съезжает ниже, удобнее откидываясь на мягкую спинку.

На дисплее светится несколько новых сообщений, он щёлкает первое и, поняв вдруг, что не слышал шагов, поднимает на Хенке вопросительный взгляд. Тот стоит, словно мешком по голове пришибленный, вздрагивает, отмирает и спешно уходит, закрыв за собой дверь.

Тарьяй пожимает плечами и набирает ответ Марлону, оттягивает ворот толстовки, пытаясь немного остыть. Не получается нихрена, и пальцы дрожат, не попадая по буквам, наполняя текст сообщения нелепыми опечатками. Тарьяй пробует ещё пару раз и сдаётся на третьем, запихивает телефон обратно в карман, трёт шею, всё ещё ощущая на ней следы прикосновений Хенке. Господи боже, они чуть не трахнулись в комнате отдыха в ресторане его матери, и Тарьяй не чувствует ни капли стыда за это. Хенке определённо дурно на него влияет.

Пять минут растягиваются в целую вечность. Тарьяй успевает досконально изучить обстановку, и без того известную наизусть, тратит лишние секунды на совершенно отупляющее развлечение – покачивание коленями – и убеждает себя, что это лишь способ слегка облегчить дискомфорт.

Пять минут истекают, и Тарьяй отсчитывает последние секунды нервным постукиванием подошвы по полу, не выдерживает и поднимается с дивана, неловко поправляя джинсы, прохаживается по комнате, не зная, куда себя деть. Он, блять, так чертовски заведён, что даже долгое ожидание не помогает успокоиться, а Хенке так чертовски опаздывает, что вариант трахнуться прямо здесь уже не кажется таким уж сумасшедшим.

И когда скрипит дверь, Тарьяй срывается с места даже раньше, чем отмечает краем сознания, что это действительно Хенке, а не посторонний. Втаскивает его внутрь едва ли не за шкирку, хлопает дверью и втягивает в поцелуй, не давая и слово вставить, потому что если Хенке потратит ещё хоть минуту времени на болтовню, Тарьяй просто свихнётся.

Если уже нет. Потому что на двери нет замка – кому, как не ему это знать, - и он всё равно тянет Хенке назад, к дивану. Хенке пытается что-то сказать, но получается так себе: Тарьяй протестующе мычит и кусается, путается в завязках фартука, пытаясь подцепить ногтём тугой узел, и выдыхает в поцелуй, когда Хенке, наконец, сдаётся и развязывает его сам.

Тарьяй наслаждается этой маленькой победой секунду, не больше, а после – толкает Хенке на диван и забирается сверху. Сидение пружинит под коленями, жёсткая ткань джинс натягивается так сильно, что почти причиняет боль, и Тарьяй глухо стонет в поцелуй, когда Хенке дёргает пальцами пряжку ремня, пытаясь справиться с ней и вместе с тем прижать Тарьяй ещё ближе, теснее.

— Подожди, — просит Хенке, разрывая очередной поцелуй, упирается лбом в плечо Тарьяй и с совершенно нелепой сосредоточенностью звякает пряжкой, ослабляя чёртов ремень.

Тарьяй ёрзает на его бёдрах – нарочно, со шкодливым огнём во взгляде, - и Хенке глухо ругается сквозь зубы, рывком выдирая ремень из шлёвок. Он дёргает пуговицу, но тугая петля не поддаётся, и Тарьяй отталкивает его руку прочь.

— Забей, — говорит он и сам не узнаёт свой голос – такой хриплый и низкий.

Хенке вопросительно вскидывает бровь, не сразу понимая, о чём речь, и совершенно точно собирается возразить, когда до него доходит. И тогда Тарьяй решает сыграть на опережение. Просто наваливается всем весом, вжимая Хенке в спинку дивана, и целует так, будто этот поцелуй – последний в его жизни, и нужно успеть насладиться сполна. В джинсах тесно до одури, от Хенке пахнет кофейными зёрнами и совсем чуть-чуть – женскими духами, и Тарьяй, даже понимая, что это всего лишь фанатки, не может сдержаться: тянет Хенке за волосы, ловит зубами острую скулу и кусает ниже, оставляя едва заметный след на изгибе шеи. И трётся всем телом, вжимаясь в бёдра, буквально срывая с губ Хенке вымученный и такой сладкий сейчас стон.

Если Хенке и планировал сопротивление, с этого момента все его планы летят к чертям. Он сам стягивает с Тарьяй толстовку, не упустив возможности пройтись обжигающе горячими ладонями вверх по бокам и спине, задирая футболку до самой шеи. Тарьяй тяжело выдыхает ему на ухо и повторяет движение бёдрами, вздрагивая от сводящей тело короткой судороги наслаждения, и берёт свой темп, не оставляя Хенке ни шанса вернуть власть в свои руки.

Кожа под его прикосновениями буквально пылает, и Тарьяй осознанно ищет больше, ближе, ловит с губ хриплые вздохи, пробегается пальцами вниз по влажным вискам, царапает плечи через тонкую ткань свитера. Стянуть бы его нахрен, но сейчас хорошо и так, а всё остальное ещё будет потом, за запертыми дверями, в уютном спокойствии квартиры. Сейчас Тарьяй хочет кончить сам, хочет увидеть, как кончает под ним Хенке – с этими раскрасневшимися после поцелуев блядскими губами, с румянцем возбуждения на щеках, с лихорадочным блеском во взгляде.

Когда Хенке вскидывает бёдра на встречу, Тарьяй срывается и стонет так громко, что в следующее мгновение они оба замирают, испуганно уставившись друг на друга, напряжённо вслушиваясь в тишину.

— Блять, — шёпотом ругается Тарьяй, ловит взглядом заразительно-счастливую улыбку Хенке и пробует её на вкус, языком собирая с губ остатки смеха. Хенке подхватывает его под задницу и делает так снова, и новый стон тонет в его губах, а у Тарьяй – искры под опущенными веками, и блять, как было бы круто, если бы это длилось целую вечность, но внутри уже скручивается тугим жгутом удовольствие, и он балансирует на самом краю.

Балансирует – и тянет Хенке за собой, впивается в его губы жадно, трётся бесстыже, впивается ногтями в нежную кожу шеи, чувствуя под подушечками пальцев мягкий пушок волос, царапает загривок. Движения становятся хаотичными, Тарьяй забывает дышать, забывает прислушиваться к звукам за дверью – обо всём забывает, кроме Хенке, и знает, что тот прямо сейчас зависит от него так же сильно, и это сумасшествие – оно взаимное. Оно, в конце-концов, всегда таким было, ещё с самой первой встречи на съёмочной площадке. Только тогда они были неловкими и напуганными и не знали, что со всем этим делать. А сейчас Тарьяй – единственный, кому позволено видеть Хенке таким красивым и таким… беспомощным.

Тарьяй кончает первым, и блять, ему простительно, ладно? Потому что ему всё ещё семнадцать, и он в принципе заводится с пол оборота, а Хенке и вовсе творит с ним нечто невообразимое одним своим видом. Особенно сейчас, прямо в этот момент, когда сорванно дышит в ухо и шепчет его собственное имя словно молитву. Тарьяй прошибает такая сильная дрожь, что только крепкая хватка рук Хенке помогает ему удержать равновесие на ослабевших коленях.

Сквозь мутную пелену Тарьяй видит, как Хенке кусает губы, чувствует его ответную дрожь и вместе с тем – какой-то совершенно ненормальный прилив нежности. В джинсах противно влажно, но Тарьяй совершенно плевать на это. Он часто дышит, силясь выровнять дыхание, и смотрит, смотрит, как трепещут ресницы Хенке, как бледнеет прикушенная губа, как нервно дёргается кадык. Запоминает каждую самую крошечную деталь, чтобы позже, когда они вновь застрянут вдалеке друг от друга, воспроизводить это в памяти и коротать ночи до новой встречи.

— Ты… — хрипло начинает Хенке, открывая глаза, но наталкивается на взгляд Тарьяй и, вынужденно прочистив горло, пробует ещё раз: — Ты в курсе, что я на работе?  
Тарьяй кивает – слегка осоловело, потому что во-первых, он всё ещё ощущает отголоски эйфории во всём теле, а во вторых, даже такая обыденная фраза из уст Хенке сейчас звучит до неприличия сексуально.

Хенке вздыхает и целует его – мягко, спокойно, без недавней жадной страсти, вызванной долгой разлукой, и Тарьяй предательски млеет в его руках. Ни с кем и никогда он не был и не будет таким. Только Хенке способен на это – превратить его в послушную глину в своих руках одним лишь взглядом, одним прикосновением. Фишка в том, что этот эффект работает и в обратную сторону. Уж Тарьяй-то знает.

— Я вообще-то хотел занести тебе ключ, — отчего-то всё ещё шёпотом говорит он и смеётся. — Но всё пошло не по плану.

— Сменил замок? — удивлённо спрашивает Хенке.

— Ага. Ты же помнишь, старый заедал.

Хенке кивает и целует снова, гладит ладонями спину и поправляет смятую футболку, оттягивая вниз задранный край. Тарьяй ёжится и прижимается ближе. У них ещё минут десять, не больше, прежде чем в зале решат, что перерыв Хенке слегка затянулся, и он собирается использовать это время по полной. А там и до ночи недалеко. И Хенке, будто прочитав его мысли, улыбается куда-то в висок, оставляя на коже след от своей улыбки.


End file.
